


A Vampire Bride

by Mikki_Impala



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinderella Elements, Explicit Language, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Impala/pseuds/Mikki_Impala
Summary: Eric Northman has been told by the authority that if he ever hopes to become king of Louisiana he must first procure a bride, one who he will spend his eternal life with unless either meets the true death. A willing one at that, one he has not sired, fed on or fed his blood to. Pam suggests holding a big event where all of the vamps from Louisiana, and their human blood bags - sorry I mean friends -, can attend to help Eric meet as many candidates as possible.The reader is a human, her life in Bon Temps is pretty ordinary if you exclude all the supernatural creatures moving into town. She is content with her lot in life, her friends are the best a girl could ask for. She holds no prejudice against any of the sups in town, she has even befriended a few thanks to Sookie, who as part fairy seems to act as magnet for all of them. Her somewhat peaceful life is turned on it's head when Sookie asks her to accompany her to a Vampire Ball...





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> \- PLEASE READ -
> 
> I just re-watched the entirety of True Blood and had a craving for some Eric/Reader fan fiction only to learn that there wasn't nearly as much as I had hoped to find, So I have decided to write my own! 
> 
> This is a work in progress so please bare with me! I am working with a plot line in mind and have some key elements figure out for every chapter.
> 
> I aim to have at least one chapter up every month.
> 
> As I'm using the books and the T.V series as inspiration the canon used is mixed between the two. Appearance wise all characters will be based upon their counterpart on True Blood, i.e. Sookie's eyes will be brown not blue.
> 
> There will be violence, there will be death and there will be sex. I will update the tags and rating as the story progresses. Feedback is a wonderful thing that will help my ideas flow and hopefully help to shorten the time between updates!
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> Y/L/N = your last name  
> Y/H/C = your hair colour  
> Y/E/C = your eye colour
> 
> Please Enjoy! :D

**Eric**

"...So as you can see Mr. Northman, it would benefit you greatly if you procure yourself a Bride. Otherwise you will be overlooked when it comes to replacing Louisiana's Queen. You have one month. Good Day Sheriff." The Magister and his goons left in a blur. Eric's tight grip on his throne released, the wood groaning in relief.

"Those fucking cunts, how dare they wave the notion of you being King around and then slap on a bunch conditions as ridiculous as the stupid blood bags wearing garlic around Shreveport! She can't be of your sired line nor can she be someone you've fed on or someone you've fed your blood too! They're being completely unreasonable Eric! I know that you can be very charming but charm can onl-"

"Pam, Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think and your voice is incredibly grating when you start screeching like that."

Pam's fangs unsheathed as she hissed at him indignantly, the sneer on her face spoke volumes of her displeasure.

"Eric, you realise the reason for all those stupid stipulations is because they want you to fail!"

Eric shook his head and ran a hand through his freshly trimmed hair. His voice was inflected with barely concealed anger.

"Pamela, put your fangs away unless you want to lose them. I am very much aware that they do not expect me to achieve the task they have set. The time limit itself spoke to that." He strode over to Pam and lifted her chin with one finger and smirked down at her. "But do not forget the charm I possess, I will find a bride and I will be Kind of Louisiana by the months end, now put that devious head of yours to use and figure out a way to help me do so."

 

~*~

**2 Nights Later**

 

**You**

Sookie had been beaming idiotically at your front door first thing this morning. When she had handed you her invitation to a vampire ball everything fell into place and you realised that your morning was not going to be the peaceful one you had hoped for on your day off...  
  
"Sookie, why on earth would you want to take me as your plus one to a party in a vampire den?!"

"Honestly! (Y/N) I thought you weren't as judgemental as the rest of this backwater town and it's not a party! It's a Ball being held by the Sheriff of Area 5 and it's in Fangtasia not a-"

"You know I didn't mean any offence Sook! I have nothing against sups, as you well know. I just don't understand how I'm the only person you thought of to go with you, why not take Tara, Jason or Lafayette instead? Actually how are you not Bill's plus one for that matter?!"

"Bill has his own invitation and has decided to not invite a plus one as I received a separate invitation. As for the others, you know that Tara isn't keen on vamps so there is  _no_  way she would want to be in a place full of them. Lafayette has the late shift at Merlotte's that night and Jason wouldn't be as much fun to talk to as you would be, he'd end up chasing after the vamp women all night! Besides we haven't had a girl's night in forever."

Sookie's bright smile was as infectious as always and you couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought of Jason half listening to Sookie as some vamp temptress batted her eyelashes at him from across the room; He'd be a mouse in a room full of cats! Sookie may had a point. You sighed in defeat.

"This won't be our typical girl's night, that's for sure, but fine. I'll be your plus one, just don't leave me alone with a bunch of vamps I don't know! Anyway I know you won't let up until I agree so might as well save us both the trouble of even trying not to."

Sookie let out a joyful squeal and threw her arms around you in a tight hug.

"You won't regret this I promise!" She went to rush off but you pulled her back into her seat on the sofa. 

"Now wait just a minute Sookie Stackhouse! You haven't told me anything other than it's a Ball! Like what do I need to wear? Who else is going? how did you get an invite? What time do I need to be ready? And where the fuck is Fangtasia?"

Sookie giggled, her brown eyes lit up with barely contained excitement. You stood up and pulled your silky (y/h/c) hair into a low ponytail and then collected both empty mugs from the coffee table, signalling Sookie to follow you to the kitchen.

"Whilst I brew us some more coffee and make us some breakfast you can tell me all about it; would you like pancakes?"

"Pancakes would be lovely! I keep forgetting to eat breakfast lately. Mainly because I end up going to bed pretty late and end up waking up with barely anytime to get ready these days. Hazards of dating a vampire I suppose! not that Bill doesn't try to encourage me to eat well and that I get enough rest."

She pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down, leaning her head on her folded arms resting on the table top, obviously tired from her long night and lack of sleep. You poured the fresh coffee and handed Sookie's to her before having a large gulp of your own. A loud yawn sounded from behind you, Sookie was evidently not getting enough sleep. whilst you collected the ingredients for the pancakes you reprimanded her lightly,

"I don't mind you dating Bill and I get that he cares for you and everything, but you have to remember that you're human - now don't look at me like that - you're mostly human anyway. You still need food, water and plenty of rest to survive. Just make sure to look after yourself properly Sook, we all love you so much that it's the least you could do."

"You're right. I promise I'll take better care of myself... Now let's get back to tomorrow night!"

You smiled at her over your shoulder as you whisked the batter together, making sure it was the right consistency before you poured it into the hot pan covered in melted butter on the stove.

"Of course I'm right! Alright then, firstly where is Fangtasia and how are we getting there?"

"Bill said that a car will be provided for each guest and their plus one to ensure everyone arrives safely and on time. However, Bill has arranged it so that we all have just the one car. As for where we are going…Fangtasia; It started off as a vampire and fang banger night club in Shreveport but it's expanded over the years and cleaned up its act. It's now a high class entertainment facility - according to Jessica that is. They now hold shows, parties and dances for the vampire community. Although part of it still operates as a nightclub and hosts gigs when bands play in the area." 

You served up the pancakes and set them on the table as you digested the information that had just been given, giving you time to think of the right thing to say before you responded.

"So it's a bit like a social hall for vampires?"

"Exactly! So we should be there by midnight, which gives the vamps time to get ready after sunset. Speaking of, it's formal dress. Like super formal dress. Think red carpet or the Oscars."

You swallowed down your mouthful of pancake and then washed it down with coffee to save you from choking on it.

"I don't own anything like that! where do you expect me to find something to wear in just two days!"

Sookie burst into laughter and in return you gave her your signature ‘death’ glare, the one reserved for when someone was about to receive a good old fashion scolding like your mother used to give you as a child.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Sookie Stackhouse! I doubt you'll be able to find anything to wear either."

"I was laughing because it's already been sorted (Y/N)! Bill knows that Jessica and I have nothing like that to wear so he's organised a private late night shopping trip for the three of us tonight!

"How did he manage that? Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know. As your Granny Adele say's; best not to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Sookie's huge, brilliant smile broke out fully.

"Damn straight!"

"So……has Jessica also been invited then? Who exactly will we know there?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess has an invitation of her own but she'll be going with us too and I'm pretty sure she asked Hoyt to come as her plus one. So you'll know the four of us. Bill has introduced Jess and I to a few other vampires, so I could introduce you to them later on if you'd like. And of course we know Eric and Pam, hence why we probably all have separate invites. Eric is the Sheriff who's hosting the ball and Pam is his right-hand woman. Pam is a little prickly, she takes some getting used to. Eric on the other hand is the embodiment of charm when he wants to be, but he can still come off as cold and spiteful on occasion and he can be very vicious, deadly even, when provoked. I personally would try to avoid them as much as possible after the initial greeting to thank them for the invites."

Your eyebrows drew together with worry; Sookie still looked calm as if she adjusted to all the menace that accompanies Bill’s kind. Honestly Bill and Jess are lovely people but sometimes they still ignite the fear of God inside of you, Vampire’s in general, no matter how lovely they may seem make a part of you want to run for your very life. You try to ignore it and be hospitable and friendly - as ordinary - as you can be. It’s just that you haven’t quite got over the stereotype that you’d been fed in horror stories growing up.

“If they’re such dangerous or hostile people why are we even going?”

“It’s a good opportunity to bridge human and vampire relations, this is the first major vampire society event where humans have been invited to join in.”

“So we going as like, unofficial ambassadors of the human race?”

“I suppose you could call it that…But the real reason we’re going is to have fun with our vamp friends in a place where I can’t _hear_ everyone judging us.”

“Ah, now that makes sense, haha! So what time are we going shopping tonight? what time do I need to be ready by tomorrow night and where are we getting ready?”

Sookie’s face lit up once again at the prospect of clothes shopping and a girl’s night out.

“Well If you and jess swing by mine just after sunset the car should be by to pick us up around 10. Then we’ll travel to whatever warehouse Bill has set up our own private mall in and have a blast trying on dresses!”

On that note Sookie gave you a quick hug and left through the back door. After such a whirlwind morning you decided that the best thing you could do was to run yourself a lovely, hot, bubble bath. And that’s exactly what you did.

 

~*~

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to experience mall heaven and get ready for the ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PLEASE READ -
> 
> This is a work in progress so please bare with me! I am working with a plot line in mind and have some key elements figure out for every chapter.
> 
> I aim to have at least one chapter up every month.
> 
> As I'm using the books and the T.V series as inspiration the canon used is mixed between the two. Appearance wise all characters will be based upon their counterpart on True Blood, i.e. Sookie's eyes will be brown not blue.
> 
> There will be violence, there will be death and there will be sex. I will update the tags and rating as the story progresses. Feedback is a wonderful thing that will help my ideas flow and hopefully help to shorten the time between updates!
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> Y/L/N = your last name  
> Y/H/C = your hair colour  
> Y/E/C = your eye colour
> 
> Please Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 2: Girls Night**

**You**

The hours rolled by painfully slow and with each one that passed the thought of a girl’s night was sounding more and more appealing to you.

The townsfolk in Bon Temps were stifling and you desperately needed some of Sookie’s enthusiastic energy. Since Vampires had outed themselves it seemed to you that the whole world had gone crazy; people either wanted to be with a vamp, be one or kill them all! Thanks to eons of misinformation handed down through generations of myths, legends and romance novels everyone’s view was askew. You can’t really blame them, you have the same doubts as some, the same twisted fascination as others but you’ve tried your best not to judge. You’d hate to think what else could still be out there, lurking somewhere hidden in the world…

You take a deep, calming breath. _I can’t let these thoughts get to me. There is no sense in worrying about it, it won’t change anything after all. Just finish getting ready and head over to Sookie’s as planned, time for drinks, gossips and fun!_

You look yourself over in the vanity mirror in your room. The jeans you had pulled on were a little worn in the knees but hugged your legs nicely, paired with a plain white tank top and your favourite sweater that brought out the colour of your eyes. Your hair was a little untameable today so you’ve styled it in a french braid. _There, perfect._ Grabbing your keys and purse from the bed you make your way out of your house and head over to Sookie’s.

The walk helped to relieve some more of the stress you’d pent up during the day – listening to the benign gossips prattling on about ‘blood whores’ and ‘demons from hell’ and of course how ‘disturbed’ some of the young people in town must be in order to be associating with them whilst working the afternoon shift at Merlotte’s had completely spoilt your mood after your heavenly bath and Sookie’s morning visit – The breezy, warm night’s air on your face soothed your nerves and the calmness of the dark lulled away your frustrations.

Before you could even knock on Sookie’s door it flew open and Jess pulled you into a hug, almost to quickly for your liking.

“(Y/N)! I’ve been dying to talk to you all day, I could hardly sleep! I’m so happy you’ve agreed join us at the Ball, and tonight is going to be so much fun!”

“Hi Jess, I’m struggling to breathe…”

“Oh Jesus, Sorry! I was just so excited I forgot for a second there how much stronger I am now.” Jess rambled out her apology as she let you go. You gasp in relief as the pressure that surrounded your ribcage subsides.

“No harm done, it’s okay. I’m really looking forward to tonight too. Hoyt’s mum was in Merlotte’s today going on as she does, gave me a right headache. I swear if it wasn’t for Hoyt I’d deck that woman.”

 “I’d pay good money to see that.” Sookie’s laughter announced her descent down the stairs. Jess’ eyes glinted with the promise of mischief at the very thought.

“You and me both!”

“I’m sure your beau would be overjoyed to hear you say that Jess.”

You arched an accusing eyebrow at the bemused red head. Sookie giggled some more and patted her on the shoulder. Jess replied sounding somewhat smug about the whole thing.

“He knows perfectly well how I feel about his mother; he loves me all the same.”

The crunching of gravel under car tyres drew your attention away from the conversation. A black saloon car pulled into Sookie’s drive way. The windows tinted for privacy, not that it mattered in the middle of the night so much, the paint job was so immaculately kept that the crescent moon reflected perfectly in the polished bonnet. A well-dressed chauffeur stepped out from the vehicle, well he looked more like a body guard. This had to have been organised by Bill, only he would hire a bouncer to drive you all around – well Sookie at least.

“Looks like our ride’s here ladies.”

And with that announcement there was a rush for coats and bags, a hurried exit from the foyer and a fair bit of squealing and laughter as the three of you were ushered inside the motor and whisked off to the mysterious locale of your own private mall.

~*~

After a two hour drive the car finally pulled up outside of what looked like an abandoned factory. The building was devastatingly horrifying to look at, all tall imposing concrete walls, bleak and dirty with grime that had built up on the exterior over the years. Not a single window was to be found, and it appear to you that the only entrance in or out of the place was the huge, out-of-place, ornate doors which Sookie and Jess were already fast approaching, without you.

A quick shake of your head removed the trance you had found yourself in, but not the fear that maybe you’d never be seen again after tonight, this place looked more like a murder house than a Shopping Mall. With a shaky breath you found your will to move and half jogged in order to catch up with your two companions for the evening.

“-uldn’t believe it when Bill said he’d hired the whole venue out just for us Sookie! This is insane, I’ve never really been dress shopping with friends before, not like this. My mother tended to take me out to the local Walmart and we picked up clothes with the weekly shop.”

“Aw Jess! I can’t imagine never being allowed to shop with my girlfriends. We’re your family know and will make sure you have the time of your life tonight and that you get caught up on all the experiences you’ve missed out on till now! Isn’t that right (Y/N).”

“Uh...Yeah, Of course. Definitely, family and experiences, that’s right!”

Both girls looked at you funny, eyebrows cocked in question.

“Sorry guys, It’s just this place looks hideous and it’s given me the chills…”

Understanding washed over their faces and they both stopped in their tracks and each to one of your hands.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), We would never allow anything bad to happen to you! I’ve been here once before with Bill, trust me it isn’t at all what it appears like from the outside, we are going to be treated like royalty the entire time once we step through those doors.”

Sookie’s small smile of encouragement and kind words helped calm your frayed nerves, bringing you back further from the dark place your mind had tried to wander to. _Murder house indeed_. Jess opened her mouth to say something next, you could hear the protective edge to it as she spoke.

“And if any of the vamps in here try anything with either of you I’ll rip their throats out with my teeth, I’ll keep you guys safe, don’t worry.”

Her eyes held a fierce fire within them and you fully believed she would keep her word in that moment. Then they flashed back to normal and a playful smile crept onto her face.

“Now, let’s get shopping!”

Jess reached out for the handle of one of the fancy doors and pulled it open. A gasp escaped your lips as you took in the opulent splendour that laid beyond the door, a royal blue and silver filigree design lined the walls, velvet purple curtains hung around plush alcove seating areas. Past the hall you could see the beginnings of a vast space filled with exquisite clothing rails. The clothes hanging from each looked far above anything you could ever dream of affording. Satins and silks in deep, rich colours. Tailored suits, evening gowns, cocktail dresses, ball gowns and the finest blouses and skirts stretched on past your eye line, the likes of such as you’d never dared hoped to own.

Sookie’s light laughter brought you back to earth and out of the heaven you’d found yourself in.

“I told you it wasn’t as gloomy as it appeared.”

You closed your gaping mouth and allowed yourself another moment to absorb everything in your immediate vicinity and collect your thoughts before responding.

“You didn’t give me a thorough enough explanation of what to expect. If I had known this was hiding inside I would have rushed into the building ahead of the two of you.”

 Her laughter danced around the entrance hall of the ‘mall’ as the three of you made your way inside. A tall, slender, gorgeous brunette approached you. A perfect smile graced her face, her eyes seemed to sparkle in delight as she greeted you.

“Welcome ladies! Mr. Compton asked that I accompany you this evening and see that your every need is met. My name is Olivia; I will be your guide through the store tonight. I will be informing the attendants which items you would like to have taken to the changing area for you to try on later. I find that doing things this way helps prevent the exhaustion of repeated trips to and from the area. Once we’ve completed our trip around the first floor we will take to the second floor to enjoy some refreshments and then you lovely ladies can begin trying on your picks. I will try my utmost to ensure that you find the perfect Dresses for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. Do you have any questions before we proceed?”

Sookie evidently hadn’t received the same treatment last time she was here; even her jaw was slack in surprise.

“How large is the place exactly?”

Jess’ eyes sparked with glee as she queried Olivia. Olivia’s eye’s creased in the corners as her smile beamed in reply.

“The store is 2,000 sq m per floor, Plenty of space for all our clothing, shoes and accessories.”

The gasp that escaped your throat cause Olivia to send you a wink.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, you’re going to love it! Now before we head off please enjoy your first glass of champagne.”

A lithe Blonde walked over holding a tray of champagne flutes filled with the sparkling beverage, each had a sliced strawberry fanned out at the bottom of the flute. Sookie reached out and removed two from the tray, handing one to you before she sipped lightly on her own.

“This is fabulous, so crisp and fresh!”

Jess looked awkward with her arm frozen halfway on its trip to the tray.

“Erm…If it’s not too much trouble, Olivia, could I get a glass of the red stuff instead, if you know what I mean?”

“Oh of course! Julie please fetch a warm glass of O negative for Miss Hamby, please.”

The Blonde was back in an instant with the blood for Jess. It still took you by surprise whenever a vamp used their speed, most of the ones you kept company with had no real need to use it.

  _I suppose I should get used to that if I’m going to this ball, and blood served in champagne glasses… ick, the bottles are one thing but that is definitely gonna take some getting used to._ With that thought you slugged down half your glass, letting the chilled liquid run straight down your gullet without even thinking about the flavour or savouring it.

Olivia began guiding the three of you through the store, stopping whenever you, Jess or Sookie wanted a closer look at something. Time ticked along unnoticed by you and your companions as you all absorbed the sheer magnitude of everything in sight and before you had realised you had almost completely covered the entire shop floor.

“Oh look at this one Jess, It’d suit your complexion and will set off your eyes and hair perfectly!”

This particular gown Sookie had pointed out was the thirteenth deep green gown they’d come across that she had suggested would be perfect for Jessica, it was soon whisked away by one of the many, visually stunning, attendants; to be added to the insane number of dresses the three of you had already amassed.

“Sookie! You have to try this one on, it’s the most breathtaking periwinkle blue we’ve come across.”

She rushed over leaving Jess and Olivia to continue perusing one of the other final racks in the store. The amount of champagne you had consumed had clearly taken its toll as the effects of your inebriation became all too clear. Gushing over dresses wasn’t something you did usually. Sure, like all women, you appreciated a well-made dress, especially when it fit you just right. You knew what colours worked with your skin tones, and you could suggest a good fit for a friend but you never would exclaim across a store over the brilliance of a particular shade. Normally you were reserved. Especially during the sales! Otherwise a vulture would swoop in and take whatever item you had zeroed in on before you got to it.

“Oh, (Y/N), it’s Magnificent! Olivia, I’d like this one taken to the dressing room as well, please!”

Olivia signalled for one of the attendants to collect the stunning gown. Then beckoned you over to the very last rail.

“(Y/N), I think this dress would be perfect for you!”

It was awe-inspiring. A deep, full, dark shade of purple, a dropped waist gown, the skirt somewhere between a full A-line and a Ball gown. The bodice was corset like, laced up at the back, made from silk and covered in thousands of small crystals causing it to look like a clear night’s sky. The skirt was built up with layers of silk and tulle, covered in the most exquisite lace you’d ever seen, and like the bodice was made to look like it had been showered in constellations by the adorning crystals.

_This is it, this is my dress!_ However, the words wouldn’t leave your mouth, stuck on the tip of your tongue. Sookie stepped in thankfully after you stood there for a minute looking like a gold fish with your mouth opening and closing in your stunned state. Olivia gracefully bit back her laughter.

“I think you’ve already made your mind up on the dress then?” Her amusement gave her words a slight lilt; you could have sworn there was a hint of an accent barely there, distilled with years of living in America you’d guess.

“Is that a European accent you have there?”

“Ah, why yes it is. I was originally from Romania, then after I was turned I lived in Russia for some time, then Italy, Spain, England and Germany. Finally, I found myself in the new world and I never left, it was so beautiful then, still is now I suppose, just different.”

Jess interjected after hearing that.

“So you’ve been a vampire for like hundreds of year then, you must have seen so much, how old are you exactly?”

“Jessica! Surely you know not to ask a women’s age!”

“Oh for goodness sake Sookie, I didn’t mean no offence, I’m sure Olivia knows that.”

“It’s perfectly alright Miss Stackhouse, Miss Hamby is young and curious, it’s perfectly understandable. To answer your question, I was born in 1247 in a small village near the Carpathian Mountains near Transylvania. I was turned in the year 1282 at 25 and left my homeland shortly after.”

“Oh my, that’s a mighty long time ago.”

“That it is Miss Stackhouse. I’m 763 and I’ve seen all the follies of mankind over the centuries, and those of Vampire kind too. The one thing that was ever evolving and at the same time unchanging was fashion, which is why I have dedicated my life’s work to designing beautiful clothes and why I run this establishment.”

“You’ve done a brilliant job, everything here is spectacular, the store and all of the items in it.”

“Thank you Miss (Y/L/N).”

With that Olivia gave a slight nod of her head and directed all of you to the stairs at the back of the store with a wave of her hand. Jess whispered to the both of you as you made your way up,

“She’s kind of amazing, isn’t she?”

Sookie and you both chimed in agreement, your stomachs then rumbled in unison cause all three of you to burst into laughter.

“I think we are definitely ready for this meal!”

~*~

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what I have so far, I am so happy and thankful for your comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to comment with feedback or constructive criticism and leave kudos it helps feed the muses :D


End file.
